


Amándote

by Freeandbored



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Making Love, Romance, Sexual Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 06:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20523287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freeandbored/pseuds/Freeandbored
Summary: Tanto Lars como Mei siempre pensaron que su primera vez sería mágica y romántica. Entonces ¿por qué se sentía tan incómoda?





	Amándote

**Author's Note:**

> Traducción de "Loving You"

Tanto Lars como Mei siempre pensaron que su primera vez sería mágica y romántica. Entonces ¿por qué se sentía tan incómoda?

Se habían conocido hacía dos años, en el primer día de universidad de Mei. Ella estaba perdida y él la ayudó a encontrar su salón de clases. Estaban en distintas carreras, pero eso no fue impedimento para enamorarse y pasar casi todos los días juntos.

Disfrutaban de una relación estable y estaban muy enamorados, así que tal vez era momento de tener otro tipo de intimidad. Cuando Mei sacó el tema a relucir, él no pudo negar que estaba pensando lo mismo. Se sentían preparados para dar el siguiente paso. Lo planearon todo y decidieron que harían el amor ese fin de semana, después de todo, los exámenes habían finalizado y no tenían ninguna tarea importante que hacer.

Mei estaba emocionada, pero nerviosa; leía cada artículo que encontraba acerca de la primera vez, anticonceptivos y el cuerpo humano. Quería estar lista y bien informada. También, empezó a observar a Lars más de lo usual, lo amaba, de eso no había duda. Él era un novio maravilloso.

Lars había estado de muy buen humor durante toda esa semana. Sus amigos lo notaron, pero no le preguntaron por qué; sabían que Mei era la razón detrás de esa sonrisa. Él parecía estar tranquilo acerca de toda esa situación, pero también estaba inquieto. A decir verdad, él era un romántico sin remedio y en secreto tenía muy altas expectativas.

La mañana del gran día, Lars limpió su habitación y puso sus sábanas favoritas en la cama; incluso compró flores frescas para alegrar el cuarto y se puso la camisa que ella le dio en su cumpleaños. Se sentía un poco ridículo, sonriendo como un tonto como si el sexo fuera la gran cosa. Pero no sería solo sexo; haría el amor con Mei y eso sí era la gran cosa.

Cuando Mei llegó a su departamento, Lars pensó que estaba más hermosa que nunca. La abrazó y besó despacio con una pasión y dulzura que a ella le sorprendieron; él no era realmente tan afectuoso y muy rara vez le mostraba sus sentimientos de esa manera.

Como cada sábado, vieron una película mientras comían pizza, y después se quedaron en su habitación, escuchando música. Hablaron de tonterías y lo que sea que les venía a la mente, hasta que se quedaron callados, se miraron el uno al otro y rieron nerviosamente.

Mei se acercó y le dio un beso. Entonces él la besó de nuevo, cada vez con más fervor. Cuando él empezó a besarle el cuello y ella sintió que las rodillas le temblaban, lo empujó suavemente.

“Conejito, tienes condones ¿verdad?” le preguntó, tímidamente.

“Por supuesto que sí” replicó él, sonrojándose.

“Bien, yo también compré uno y traje lubricante… por si acaso…”

“Está bien”

“Entonces hagámoslo” murmuró ella contra sus labios.

Él asintió ansioso. Sin embargo, conforme iban desvistiéndose, comenzaron a sentirse cohibidos e incomodos. Se quedaron sentados en la cama, uno enfrente del otro, iluminados solo por la lámpara de la mesa de noche.

Mei lo observó; él tenía un buen cuerpo, por un momento quiso acariciar su torso, pero no se atrevió. Lars tragó saliva nerviosamente; pensó que ella tenía una linda figura y una piel delicada y suave. Ya se habían visto en traje de baño, pero no era lo mismo, ahora estaban desnudos.

“¡No me mires tanto!” protestó ella, cubriendo con las sábanas.

“Tú estás haciendo lo mismo” dijo él, sonrojándose y tomando una almohada.

Desviaron la vista. Era más difícil que lo que pensaban. No sabían cómo otras personas lo hacían con tanta facilidad; en ese momento pensaron que probablemente muchos de ellos estaban mintiendo. Lars le preguntó si quería hacerlo otro día, pero Mei negó con la cabeza. Entonces necesitaban dejar de actuar como dos torpes.

“Está bien, si quieres cerraré los ojos” dijo él.

Ella aceptó. Todavía estaba cubriéndose con las sábanas y se aproximó despacio. Con su ayuda, él le tomó la cara entre sus manos y la besó, después sus manos bajaron a sus hombros y a su espalda, acercándola más hacía él. Mei olía muy bien y su piel era tan suave, y sus dulces y bajos gemidos eran como música para él.

Mei estaba tensa, pero poco a poco fue relajándose y puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Lars. Le acarició la nuca como a él le gustaba cuando se besaban. Entonces ella se alejó cuando sintió algo contra ella y dejó escapar una risita.

“Vaya, realmente te gusto” dijo.

Él abrió los ojos y tomó la almohada de nuevo. “Lo siento”

“Está bien, conejito” le dijo, acariciando su cara y despeinándolo. “Eso fue un poco halagador, supongo”

Él sonrió y la besó. Ambos se rieron de la situación en la que estaban, de su torpeza y también de alivio. Entonces la tensión desapareció. Se besaron de nuevo y después sus frentes se tocaron.

“Te amo” susurró él.

“Yo también te amo”

Él la recostó tiernamente en la cama. Cubrió su cuerpo con besos amorosos, disfrutando de ese contacto. Ella le pedía cada vez más, sintiendo como la calidez de esos labios la envolvía. Se miraron a los ojos y no encontraron más que amor. Entonces, él tomó un condón y ella le indicó que también estaba lista. Él intentó ser gentil, pero ella dejó escapar un quejido mientras lo recibía.

“¿Estás bien?”

Ella asintió. Él la besó repetidamente, como disculpándose. Ella le pidió que continuara, el dolor desapareció tan pronto como él empezó a moverse y el placer que le daba hizo que se olvidara de eso.

Exploraron sus cuerpos todavía con caricias torpes, descubriendo nuevas y placenteras sensaciones. Y de repente, creyeron que el resto del mundo había desaparecido, porque había sido reducido a esa habitación donde solo ellos existían. Se sentían loca y profundamente enamorados. Él era de ella y ella de él.

Finalmente, suspiraron satisfechos, cansados y aliviados. Lars se acostó junto a Mei, tratando de respirar con calma. Ella lo miró y sonrió, él le acarició la mejilla y ella besó la palma de su mano.

“¿Cómo te sientes?” le preguntó Lars, preocupado.

“Estoy bien, me gustó ¿y a ti?”

“A mí también”

Ambos sonrieron. Se besaron y acariciaron con cariño, y después se quedaron dormidos en un tierno abrazo. Tal vez su primera vez no había sido tan romántica como pensaban, pero fue una linda experiencia, y era incluso mejor porque era el resultado del amor que sentían el uno por el otro, un amor fuerte y puro.


End file.
